The Tales of Warcraft
by KroNicc115
Summary: This is a Story I had to write for English. We were to write a story similar to The Canterbury Tales. My theme was World of Warcraft. We were to only use the titles of the characters, no names. I may add more to it if I get a good grade on it :)


Tales of Warcraft

By: Brandon Whyte

Period 7

Two Hundred Million years ago the gods shaped a land which we now know today as Azeroth. Upon Azeroth were 4 large island known as Kalimdor, Eastern Kingdom, Northrend, and Pandaria. Kalimdor was home to the Faction known as the Horde, a group of brute beings consisting of Orcs, Blood elves, Trolls, Goblins, Tauren, and the Undead. The Eastern Kingdoms is home to the Alliance, a calm and peaceful where Humans, Gnomes, Worgen, Draenei, Dwarfs, and Night Elves roam the land. Northrend is home to the Lich King who is vile and is know by his disciples known as death knights. Pandaria is a land known to the Pandaren who are peaceful, some venture to join the side of the Horde and the Alliance. On our mission to find the Lich King; me, The Blood Elf, The Troll, The Orc, The Tauren, and The Undead make our way to Northrend.

The Blood Elf is from the city of Silvermoon, located inside the lower parts of The Eastern Kingdoms. Him and the rest of The Blood Elves fight to uphold their small city of Silvermoon which was almost destroyed by the Lich King a thousand years ago. He seeks revenge for his family, his city, The Warchief, and The Horde. He is the youngest of the group being only 60, which is 18 in human years, and dons a set of plate armor and a sword and shield. He is also known as the warrior of the group.

The Troll is from the island of the Darkspear, Located in the center of Kalimdor. His Brethren of the Darkspear are a peaceful bunch and want no more than to live in happiness. That is until the Lich King became involved when he sent the Naga upon their land. The Naga are a form of mutated Night Elves that became sea serpent humanoids. They defend their land proud and The Troll wishes to avenge his father's death and save Azeroth. He is about 25 years old, which is the same in human years and he dons a long staff and frostweave robes. He is also known as the Mage of the group.

The Orc is the oldest know race inside of Kalimdor, and they live in Orgrimmar, the capital of Kalimdor. They are the brute and brunt of the Horde, even the leader of the horde is an Orc. The Orc wishes to help his friends and allies defeat the Lich King and stop them from being one step ahead of the Horde. He is the oldest of the group being about 42 years old, and the only one knowing how to get to Northrend. He dons a dual ended staff and black robes and skull spaulders. He is known as the Warlock.

The Tauren from the vast land of Thunder Bluff located west of Orgrimmar. They are a humble, outside living group of bulls that are known for shape shifting and contacting spirits. The Tauren wants to avenge his Horde brothers in the fight against the Lich King. The Tauren is about 65, which is 30 in human years, is the cousin of The Orc and all he has left in his family. The Tauren dons thick leather armor and and long staff. He is known as the Druid.

The Undead is the reason we are set out to find the Lich King. His people, from the Undercity, were once slaves of the Lich King before they were considered Undead. They used to be peaceful loving humans that were then enslaved and killed by the lich king. They were brought back to life to fight for the Horde as the undead. The Undead has no age and follows me and asks for my help to defeat the Lich King. He dons cloth clothes and two maces. He is known as the Monk.

Then lastly there is me, or The Pandaren. I joined the Horde many years ago and was left in the Undercity to fend for myself. I met with The Undead and me and him soon went to Orgrimmar and met the others of the group. I don Thick chain mail armor and carry The Sin'Doreian Bow of Darkness. I am known as the Hunter. My group and I hope to one day find the Lich King and Destroy him and all of his disciples In the Name of the Horde. Lok'Thar, For The Horde.


End file.
